


Bowties are Cool

by csichick_2



Series: RP Fics [28]
Category: Law & Order, Rent - Larson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connie quotes Doctor Who in an attempt to convince Mike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bowties are Cool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ecaracap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/gifts).



> Written for a writerverse challenge.

“You have got to be kidding me,” Mike exclaims, wishing Connie didn’t always spring her so-called genius ideas on him while they’re at work. If she waited until they were at home, Mike would have Mark to back him up, which he suspects Connie is also very aware of.

“Why not?” she replies with a smirk. “You guys are getting new suits and ties anyway.”

“Because I’ll look like an idiot,” Mike counters. “There used to be photographic evidence, but I made my mom destroy it.”

“But bowties are cool,” Connie counters.

“Did you seriously just quote Doctor Who at me?” Mike asks. “And not even that is going to get Mark and I to wear bowties at our wedding.”


End file.
